Destined
by kmoaton
Summary: During the three years Kagome was gone, Miroku and Sango's relationship and lives changed and grew. This story is an exploration of those three years.
1. Prologue

Sango watched as Kagome cooed over her newborn son. After three years, Sango felt the dimmed feelings for the missing miko blaze anew. The day Kagome returned was one of the most exciting days in all of their lives. To have her sister-friend back meant more to Sango than anyone realized. Sango was glad her children could know and love "Oba-san Kagome" as she did.

After settling the children down for an afternoon nap, Sango and Kagome took advantage of the quiet to relax under a shady tree outside of Sango and Miroku's hut. It was a warm afternoon and the village was quiet with everyone out in the fields working. The faint laughter of children could be heard in the distance. Kagome had missed all the sounds of nature while she was back home. Her heart settled peacefully in the solitude.

Smiling at each other, the ladies just enjoyed the quiet bond that remained between them in spite of the timely separation. Kagome was the first to break the silence.

"Thank you, Sango. I just want to thank you and Miroku so much."

Sango looked quizzically at Kagome. "For what? You know our home is always open to you."

Kagome smiled. "No, but thank you for that also. I meant for taking care of Inuyasha while I was gone." She looked down at her hands. Tears sparkled in the sun as they ran down her face. "I was so afraid he would be alone."

Sango went and kneeled beside her friend. Wrapping her arms around Kagome, Sango comforted the now sobbing woman.

"Now, Kagome," she gently chided, "you know Inuyasha is our friend and we love him. We'd never abandon him, especially when he needed us the most."

Kagome sniffed. "I know. It's just that I couldn't help but think about his past and my promise. I was so scared he thought I didn't want to come back."

Sango patted Kagome's back. "Inuyasha never gave up on you. He knew that you were true to your word. It just took all of us some patience and hope."

Kagome gave a watery smile. "I'm glad you guys were still here, too. I thought you had moved to another village."

Sango smiled. "Baka, where were we going? This has become our home. You and Inuyasha, Kaede, Shippo, and even Rin are our family. Where else could we be?"

Kagome sat up, wiping her face. "Do you see Kohaku?" she softly asked.

Sango's face softened.

"He comes by from time to time. Kilala is with him. I think he's still trying to atone for everything that has happened. He's becoming a fine slayer."

Pushing a stray lock from her face, Sango looked at the horizon. "I'm just glad he's alive."

Kagome and Sango both lapsed into the comfortable silence, each lost in her own thoughts. After several minutes, Kagome suddenly gasped.

"Sango!"

Startled by Kagome's cry, Sango immediately began looking for the threat. She frowned as Kagome began laughing.

"I'm sorry!" she wheezed between giggles. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

Once she got her laughing under control, Kagome finally revealed the reason for her outburst.

"You never told me what happened with you and Miroku while I was away."

Sango blushed and looked back at the hut.

"Isn't it obvious?" she responded with a wiry grin.

Kagome playfully smacked her friend's hand. "I mean, your life, the wedding; things like that. I have so much to catch up on."

Sango had to laugh at Kagome's exuberance. "Ok! I'll start with after you disappeared and go from there."

This would be the hardest part of the story to tell. The days after Kagome was gone for good were agonizing for everyone. Sango sighed.

_"Kagome deserves to know everything."_

Mentally preparing herself, Sango took a deep breath and began.


	2. Into The Meidou

Contain information from Chapter 522 and direct quotes from Naraku. Just a warning in case you haven't read the chapter yet!

* * *

Sango thought her heart would stop as the meidou suddenly appeared without warning. Before Naraku's final disappearance, they only had moments to try and decipher his cryptic message**. **

"_The moment I die, that wish will be granted. The wish ... I made on the jewel ... wa__s the wish ... of the Shikon no Tama itself..."_

Everyone who had been fighting could only helplessly watch as Kagome was sucked into the dark vortex. As they realized both she and the well had vanished, confusion was replaced with horror. Miroku quickly checked his hand. The cursed portal was gone**;** his hand whole again. Even that joyous discovery was tempered by Naraku's final move. A glance passed between Inuyasha, Sango**,** and Miroku. Inuyasha powered up the black Tetsusaiga and sliced a meidou of his own. Before they could stop him, Inuyasha jumped into the void and it closed behind him.

Sango and Miroku stood with Shippo and Kaede. There was nothing they could do wait and pray to the kamis that their friends would be ok and return safely to them.

ooOOoo

The waiting was the hardest part. It was quickly decided to set up camp near the spot where the well had been. No one really spoke, each lost in his or her own thoughts. Miroku was trying not to be overwhelmed. The absence of his kazaana liberated his soul. For the first time, he could entertain the real possibility of a true future. No longer was his fate bound to Naraku. Looking across the grounds at Sango, Miroku couldn't help but wonder if her feelings had changed. Many promises had been made in the heat of battle**,** but now everything was done. Would those words hold true**,** or were they empty promises?

ooOOoo

As darkness fell on the first night after their companions disappeared into the meidou, Sango and Miroku sat on opposite sides of the fire. Kaede had taken Shippo, Rin**,** and Kohaku back to the village for the night. Sesshomaru had gone**,** but Sango was certain that he wasn't too far away. Sango was planning on doing the first watch of the night. It felt so strange without Inuyasha and Kagome around the fire. Sango prayed a quick prayer.

**_'_**_Please keep them safe._**_'_**

The sounds of the night soon filled the silence. Sango watched as Miroku stared at his healed hand. She smiled at the look of wonder on his face. Moving to sit next to him, Sango took Miroku's hand into hers. Lightly touching the palm, Sango marveled at its completeness. She looked up in awe to find herself staring into midnight blue eyes. Blushing furiously, Sango could not continue to hold his serious gaze. Instead, she stared at the ground.

Miroku lifted her chin, forcing Sango to look at him. In the back of his mind, Miroku was amused by the shyness in her eyes.

**_'_**_The same fierce woman who faced down demons and fears nothing, yet she's shy while alone with me._**_'_**

As they continued to stare uncertainly at each other, Miroku realized he would have to break the silence between them.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Kohaku?"

Sango smiled. "I did. He wanted some time to think about all that had happened."

Miroku nodded. "There have been many blessings sent to us. Naraku is gone for good**,** and your brother is well."

Sango sighed heavily. "If only Kagome and Inuyasha were here. It would be a completely happy ending."

The silence returned between them, broken only by the crackle of the fire. Miroku once again broke the silence.

"I wanted to know if things are the same between us."

Sango turned her head slightly. Now shifting her gaze to the fire, she wasn't completely sure of what Miroku was asking of her.

"What do you mean, hōshi-sama?"

Miroku took a deep breath. He didn't want to push Sango away so he chose his words carefully.

"While we were fighting Naraku, so many promises were made. I know this may not be the proper time but I…" Miroku was surprised by the words suddenly sticking in his throat.

Sango returned her gaze to Miroku, a faint smile on her lips.

"You want to know if I've changed my mind about you."

It was Miroku's turn to blush. Leaning forward, Sango placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Never, Miroku. I meant what I said. I want to be your wife and bear your children."

Surprised by her boldness, Miroku could only look in amazement at the woman before him who was to become his wife. Feeling emboldened, he pulled Sango close and gave her a more passionate kiss. Finally parting, gasping for air, Sango blushed furiously and stared at the ground. Gently touching her lips, the number of emotions running through her surprised Sango. Miroku interrupted her thoughtful reverie.

"My dearest, are you alright?"

Sango looked up at Miroku's troubled face. She was touched by the gentleness of his concern.

"I'm fine." Sango continued to blush as she spoke. "You know, that was our first real kiss."

Miroku smiled and pulled Sango close. Wrapping his arms around her, Miroku resisted the urge to grope her and ruin the moment.

"There'll be many opportunities for us toexperience a lot of firsts. Our lives together are going to be a whole series of firsts."

Sango sighed. " I know I should be thrilled**,** but it's so hard to be happy right now."

Squeezing her gently, Miroku offered comfort the best he could.

"We have to believe everything is going to be alright. Inuyasha is going to find Kagome and bring her back."

Watching the fire crackling merrily, Miroku only hoped it was the truth.


	3. Inuyasha's Return

In the morning, Kaede and Shippo relieved Sango and Miroku. This gave them the chance to eat and take a nice bath. Kaede offered her hut for them to sleep for a little while in peace but Sango felt restless. After Miroku drifted off, Sango decided to go and talk with Kaede. Returning to the well site, Sango found Rin and Shippo playing while Kaede's deft hands bundled herbs for drying.

"Sango! I didn't expect to see ye. I thought you'd be resting after the long night."

Sango took a seat beside the aged miko.

"I really wanted to talk with you alone."

Kaede looked at Sango's somewhat worried face. Sitting her basket aside, Kaede gave Sango her full attention.

"What is it, child? Has something happened?"

Sango saw the concern on Kaede's face and she broke out into a smile.

"No, No, nothing like that. It's just…well, Miroku has asked me to marry him and I agreed."

Kaede smiled, as the demon slayer blushed crimson in front of her. She had always hoped that Sango and Miroku saw the love that they had for one another. She was thrilled they were going to marry.

"Well, Sango, that's blessed news! So what is the problem?"

Sango looked down as if the ground suddenly attracted her interest. "You know I have no family, save Kohaku, and neither does Miroku. Quite honestly, I don't know how to handle all of this. Just living with Father, we focused on Slayer business. I really wasn't sure if I'd ever marry."

Kaede reached over and patted Sango's hand. "I'll be glad to help you prepare. Are you really in a hurry?"

Sango returned her gaze to Kaede, gratitude shining in her eyes.

"I want to wait until Kagome comes back. Then I want to return to the Slayer village. I just feel like it's something I need to do before I marry."

Kaede sighed heavily. "I understand you wanting to wait for Kagome but you really have to consider she may not return to this time. Her purpose was bound with the Shikon Jewel. Once the jewel is no more, it is possible that Kagome may no longer be able to return to this place."

Sango shook her head. The thought had crossed her mind more than once but she couldn't imagine life without the passionate miko by her side. Kagome had become her best friend, her sister. Sango imagined marrying Miroku with Kagome by her side. Sango could even see her and Kagome raising their children together.

"She has to come back. She's my friend."

Kaede held Sango's hand. "We all love her but we also have to be prepared."

Sango rubbed her free hand across her eyes, trying to prevent the tears stinging her eyes from falling.

"I know. I'm just not ready to lose hope just yet."

Kaede nodded and changed the subject to Sango and Miroku's pending nuptials. After much discussion with Kaede, Sango decided on the Shinto ceremony with a Buddhist blessing. Kaede knew of several merchants that could procure the things needed for the ceremony and Sango would purchase some things as she traveled to the Slayer village. Finally, with most of the details settled, Sango gave a jaw-cracking yawn. Kaede tsked and sent Sango to the hut to sleep. Seeing that Miroku was still asleep, Sango settled in quietly on her futon. Her mind wandered back to thoughts of Kagome. Saying a prayer to the kamis, Sango quickly fell asleep.

ooOOoo

The second day remained uneventful as everyone took their turns standing watch. Sango and Miroku found themselves once again serving the overnight watch. This time the evening went more comfortably. Sango told Miroku the discussion she had with Kaede about the wedding plans. He was thrilled about including Mushin in the ceremony. Mushin had been the closest thing he had to a father and Miroku was very fond of the old monk.

Miroku was still concerned about Sango accepting what could possibly happen with Kagome. Sango wasn't aware that Kaede had come to him to discuss that part of their conversation. He was hesitating to bring it up because Sango hadn't mentioned it and Miroku didn't want her to feel Kaede violated her confidence. Instead, Kaede was concerned that if worse came to worse; it was a real possibility that Sango would not handle it very well. Miroku had to admit, he agreed.

Sango and Kagome had become very close over the trials they all experienced with Naraku. Miroku knew that Sango regarded Kagome as a sister and he knew that she would be devastated it the miko did not return. After several hours passed and the morning loomed, Miroku knew he could not continue to avoid the topic.

Sango lay on a pallet, dozing. Miroku thought she was gorgeous in the dim firelight. Watching her sleep, he felt desire stir inside of him. He had always found her attractive but until now, Miroku knew he wouldn't have violated her purity. During their quest, Miroku had always thought of Sango as a precious flower. He had always seen her beauty and knew she would be a treasure to whoever was lucky to capture her heart. Now, knowing she was soon to be his, Miroku felt a familiar manly stir. Shaking his head to dislodge the sudden, illicit thoughts, Miroku focused on the task at hand.

"Sango."

Sango woke with a start.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Miroku smiled to reassure her. "Not at all. I just had something I wanted to discuss with you before everyone returned."

Sleepily, Sango rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Ok. What's on your mind?"

Miroku sat next to her on the pallet, pleased when Sango leaned against him without provocation. Miroku stroked her hair, enjoying the close moment.

" Have you thought about what would we do if Inuyasha and Kagome didn't return?"

Miroku felt Sango sigh against him. She spoke so softly he had to strain to hear her.

"I try not to. They are both my friends. They have become a part of my family. I can't imagine my life, our lives without them."

Miroku continued to push the issue. "But it's possible, my love."

Sango sighed again, this time in exasperation. "Don't you think I know that? I would miss them. I would cry for them but eventually, I'd have to move on. I would never stop hoping that maybe one day, they would return."

Miroku leaned over and kissed Sango's forehead. Resting his head on top of hers, He continued to hold her as the sun rose on the third day.

ooOOoo

The morning of the third day was beautiful. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and in the distance, Sango could hear the sounds of children playing. As Sango soaked in the heated water of the hot springs, she couldn't shake a feeling of nervous anticipation. She tried to focus on the sounds of nature but Sango could not relax. Frustrated, she ended her bath and went in search of food.

Returning to the village, Sango found Miroku talking with several of the male villagers. Curious and puzzled, she continued on to Kaede's hut. After dressing in a fresh kimono and tying her still damp hair back, Sango sighed with relief at the sight of rice, miso soup and grilled fish. As she settled down with her bowl, Miroku entered the hut.

"Good morning, dearest."

Sango blushed at the endearment. Suddenly feeling shy, she returned the greeting.

"Good morning. Have you eaten?"

Miroku took a look at Sango's bowl. "No. I had to discuss something with the villagers and I didn't realize I hadn't eaten until I saw your food."

He reached to prepare his food but Sango stopped him.

"I'll do it. After all aren't I soon to be your wife?"

Smiling, Miroku took in Sango's form as she prepared his food.

"You are. Indeed, you are."

OoOOoo

After breakfast, Sango and Miroku returned to the well site. Sango had confessed to Miroku about her feelings of nervousness. Miroku had to admit he was feeling anxious also. He had thought it was maybe because of the commitment he and Sango had made to each other. In an effort to take both of their minds of their nerves, he decided to let her know about his conversation with the villagers

"I know you saw me earlier talking with several men from the village."

Sango nodded. She had been curious but hadn't wanted to ask.

"Well, you know once we are married, we'll need a hut of our own. I spoke with the men about helping me build us a place to live so it can be ready when we marry."

Sango stopped walking. Staring at Miroku, she could feel the blush burning her face. Suddenly the whole thing seemed real.

"A hut of our own?"

Miroku took her hands. "Is something wrong?"

Sango shook her head. "No. It's just I hadn't thought that far ahead to you and I…and our living situation. I know we need our own hut, it's just that…"

Miroku gave a lecherous smirk as he rubbed his hand gently across Sango's cheek. He was thrilled when she leaned into his gentle touch.

"We'll be alone, just you and I. You have nothing to fear, my love."

Sango's eyes became sharp. "It's not that I'm afraid. It's just a new situation for me."

Miroku continued to smile at his bride to be. Pulling Sango close, he noted how well her body fit against his. He felt her stiffen then relax in his embrace. Brushing her bangs out of her eyes, Miroku couldn't help but be lost for a moment in her dark eyes. In a soft, sultry voice, Miroku sought to calm her.

"Didn't I tell you that our lives together was going to be a whole series of firsts?"

Sango smiled. "Of course I remember. It still will take some getting used to."

Sango felt her heart leap at the twinkle in Miroku's midnight blue eyes. At his words, her heart melted.

"We'll have our whole lives ahead to get used to things."

ooOOoo

Kaede smiled as she saw Sango and Miroku approach, hand in hand. It thrilled her to see them so obviously in love and it also gave something pleasant to think about while waiting to know Inuyasha and Kagome's fates.

"Why are ye back? I thought ye would get some rest."

Sango took a seat next to Kaede. "I've been feeling restless all morning. Like something is going to happen."

Kaede looked at Miroku, who also repeated Sango's feelings. Kaede had also been feeling nervous since she had arisen that morning. She couldn't help but wonder if the feelings portended something major on the horizon?

As the afternoon continued to move on, Miroku could feel the lack of sleep taking a toll. Kaede had gone back to the village to attend to a delivery, leaving him and Sango alone. Sango dozed against Miroku and Miroku was fighting not to join her.

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble. Sango instantly woke up and she and Miroku both jumped to their feet. They watched as out of the clear blue sky, a pillar of light appeared and the bone eater's well return. Inuyasha came out of the well…alone. He made eye contact with Sango and Miroku and began to walk away.

Sango tentively stepped forward. "Inuyasha. Kagome…"

Inuyasha simply looked. "Kagome is safe." He continued to walk and disappeared in the woods. Sango turned to Miroku.

"You have to talk to him. Make sure he's ok."

Miroku looked at the back of his retreating friend. " I will. Right now, I think he just needs to be alone. He'll come back to the village when he's ready to be with us."

Miroku was worried. He had never seen Inuyasha look so dejected. He would get to the bottom of this as soon as the hanyou was willing to open up to him.


	4. Rin's Arrival

My apologies for the lateness of this update. RL has been busy but now school is out and I have time to devote to updating more often. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

**Thanks so much to Luxken 27 for helping with the flow and characterization. Thanks to Knittingknots for helping me keep it period accurate. This would not work without both of you helping me out! Thank you! **

* * *

Late May – 1554

Sango was surprised at how quickly their lives slid into an easy routine. After talking with the village elders, several of the men and Inuyasha were helping Miroku build their hut. It was to be of decent size, with a large main room and a smaller storage room. One of the villagers was proud to boast that there would be plenty of room for children. Sango couldn't help herself as she blushed at the idea of '_their_ children'.

As she sat over the fire in Kaede's preparing breakfast, Sango had been giving a lot of thought to the changes that were coming for her and Miroku. They were going to actually be a family, and have kids, and everything. The joy that filled her was tempered by the fact that she still missed Kagome so much. She knew her friend from the future would have been so excited with the preparations. The villagers had been most welcoming when they discovered she and Miroku were going to stay, but she still missed Kagome's companionship.

At first, she, Miroku and Inuyasha found themselves busy. Once people in surrounding villages found out there was a monk and a demon slayer, along with a peaceful hanyou, living nearby, they were inundated with requests for exorcisms and exterminations. They took many of the requests, to help out the villagers, and to keep Kaede from stretching her meager supplies too thin. After all, she and Miroku were currently living with the old miko, along with Rin, Shippo, and, on occasion, Inuyasha. Exorcisms also helped them to purchase and barter for wedding supplies, such as fabrics, and materials for their home.

Sango had found herself moved to tears after returning from one such trip. They had been gone for five days, but to her shock and amazement, the work had continued in their absence. Apparently, the carpenters had come while they were away. She knew rice planting had just been completed, and the idea they would take time to assist them after several weeks of tolling fields touched her heart. Inuyasha humphed at her tears, but his expression was more tease than annoyance. As Miroku pulled her closer, Inuyasha smirked and went off to find Shippo.

Miroku and Sango stood there looking at the framing of their home. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. Since Naraku's defeat, he was thrilled to see her finally relax. The sadness was gone from her eyes, and she finally allowed her feelings to show. She was more open to receiving affection and, to Miroku's delight, willing to return it. Watching her now, with the tears glittering in her eyes, made his heart swell with love.

"Are you ok, Sango?" he questioned as he gently wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

She gave a watery smile. "This is really happening, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, love,"Miroku responded with a hearty laugh.

Pulling her into a hug, he whispered in her ear, "I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

Snaking her hands around his waist, Sango playfully replied, "Who told you that you were given a choice?"

They both laughed, and, releasing each other, they silently continued to stare at the bones of their new home.

ooOOoo

Returning to Kaede's hut near sunset, Miroku and Sango were surprised to find Inuyasha and Shippo in front of the hut, engaged in what looked like serious conversation. Both were surprised to hear Inuyasha being so fatherly to Shippo.

"Well, Runt, you do whatever you need to do. You know you'll always have a home here."

Sango frowned. "What's going on?"

Inuyasha turned at the sound of her voice, his face solemn. Shippo's expression held a combination of fear and excitement.

"I've been invited to come back to Kitsune School," he announced before pausing, his face filled with longing. "I really want to go."

Sango kneeled and opened her arms. "Shippo, that's wonderful! We'll miss you, but it's time for you to learn kitsune ways."

Shippo ran to Sango and wrapped his tiny arms around her. "I'll miss you guys so much!"

Miroku walked up and ruffled the kit's hair. "It's just as Inuyasha said, you'll always have a home with us."

Inuyasha stood up, rolling his eyes. "If this love fest is over, can we go see what Kaede's cooking? I'm starved."

Shippo bounded out of Sango's arms and followed Inuyasha inside. Sango and Miroku looked at each and smiled, trailing the pair into the hut.

ooOOoo

"Oww!"

Sango gasped and muttered a curse under her breath. She, Kaede, and Yei, a villager, were working on sewing. After realizing her lack of skill in the domestic arts, Sango had enlisted the young girl's help in making several articles of clothing. As a slayer, she always packed light, as there wasn't much use for many changes of clothes. She was discovering, however, that settled life in the village required many different kinds of clothes, for both her _and_ Miroku.

After sucking her wounded finger, Sango held up the samue she had been working on. For the past few weeks, Kaede had her working on making clothes for Miroku, since they involved less detailed needlework. With all of the physical labor he did around the village, he really needed a set of everyday robes. His kesa and koromo could be stored for special use, such as traveling to another village for an exorcism.

Sango had started to stay behind from the slayer missions in order to learn domestic skills from Kaede. Sango was pleasantly surprised to discover she enjoyed gardening. It was hard work, but she found it peaceful and rewarding. She was also working on her cooking and preserving skills. She knew enough not to starve, but winter was coming, and she knew she would have to be prepared so she and her husband would have plenty to eat.

Sewing, on the other hand, irritated her. She could do the basic work, but the finer, more delicate embroidery frustrated her immensely. Watching the younger girl work made Sango feel slightly jealous, as Yei's work was so much neater that hers. Slayer training had left little time for anything else; she hadn't been trained to be a housewife, and yet here she was, learning the skills she should have learned long ago.

They had received several bundles of fabrics as payments for exorcisms. Most of it would go to make everyday clothes. There were, however, several bundles of finer material. Sango sat several of them aside to make nicer kimonos for herself and robes for Miroku. One day, after Miroku and Inuyasha returned for yet another exorcism, a mysterious wrapped bundle appeared. Before she had a chance to investigate, it vanished. Relentless questions to Inuyasha, Miroku and Kaede yielded no answers, leaving her annoyed.

Sango had also been working with Kaede to create Miroku's new haori for the wedding. It made from fine deep blue linen that she thought matched his eyes. She had already sewn a hadagi out of snow-white linen. Kaede assisted her with the hakama, but Sango was pleased that she had actually done most of the work herself. Between the three of them, several new kimonos and robes had been constructed, along with some everyday linen to be used for bedding.

"Look, Sango-sama. How did I do?" Rin held up a scrap of cloth, on which she had been practicing her stitches.

Sango had to smile. The stitches were crooked, but neat. Rin's shining face made it hard to critique her; plus, she could recall some of her own early work.

"I think you did great, Rin. We both will continue to practice until we're perfect."

The answer pleased the beaming girl. Yei hid her smile behind the piece she was working on. She was only twelve, but she and Rin had become very close in a short amount of time. She loved helping Rin work on her sewing, and they would often play together in the evenings.

Kaede smiled at Rin. Deciding to let the younger girls have free time before lunch, she instructed them to put their things away. The girls straightened up and dashed outside before Kaede could change her mind. Sango folded and stored her own work, and began to help Kaede prepare the meal.

"I think you are coming along just fine, child."

Sango smiled. "I didn't realize that taking care of a home would be so much work. I can't imagine how it will be with children."

A comforting touch warmed on her shoulder. Looking into Kaede's wise eyes, Sango felt herself relax.

"You will be just fine. If you can slay demons, you can handle little ones."

OoOOoo

Another major change of the last few months had been the very presence of Rin. She had been there for several weeks, ever since the fall of Naraku, while the Inu-Tachi continued to take care of several local yokai threats. Once things had begun to settle down, the question came up about Rin's future. Kaede felt it was dangerous for her to continue to travel with Sesshomaru. She knew it was time to bring it up with the taiyoukai, but worried how to do so without offending him.

Waiting until Rin and Shippo were sleeping, the matter was discussed among the adults. Inuyasha could see Kaede's point, on Rin's safety, but felt that Sesshomaru would never go for it, considering his views on humans. Miroku, on the other hand, thought it would be a smart decision.

"Kaede-sama, if I may suggest a solution: invite Sesshomaru to tea, and present your concerns. Rin, of course, would need to be present as well, but you could use that as an opportunity, to show what she has learned under your thus-far informal tutelage. She can serve tea well enough by now, and you know she'd be thrilled to discuss her lessons. That could be enough to sway him."

Kaede nodded her agreement. "I see the logic in your solution, Miroku. If he could see the benefits of her staying here, maybe he'd allow it. I am concerned, however, how he regards my parenting skills, since I am without children."

At that remark, Inuyasha snorted. "It's not as if Sesshomaru is father of the year!"

Miroku laughed at the comment; Kaede rolled her eyes at the antics but smiled too.

Sango beamed. "I think he'd look at us and realize that you'd do just fine with Rin. You seem to keep us under control pretty well."

Inuyasha grunted at that, while Miroku chuckled. Kaede smiled. Sango was right; they had become her children without her realizing it. She could only hope that Sesshomaru would also see it that way.

ooOOoo

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama, for coming to my home, on such short notice."

Sesshomaru nodded his acknowledgement, taking the time to closely examine the place his ward was currently residing. It was neat and clean, although rather small. He knew the quarters were close with so many people living there, but they seemed to make it work. Training his gaze upon Rin, he could see that she was healthy and seemingly happy living in the village.

Sesshomaru was well aware of what the older woman wanted. Unbeknownst to her, he had been considering the same thing. There was much to be done to get the Western Lands back in order, and it would be difficult to achieve with a small human child under foot. Even if that wasn't a concern, he felt it was long past time to consider what sort of education she required. Whether she wound up staying with him later in life or not, she still needed some sort of proper training – as a human, and as a woman

The adults arranged themselves silently watched as Rin prepared the tea. While she could not perform a complete ceremony, she was more than capable of preparing and serving. Passing around a small platter of wagashi, both Sesshomaru and Kaede accepted the sweets and bowed to Rin. She then presented Sesshomaru with the chawan and bowed. She then served Kaede tea and bowed to her also. She beamed as they partook of the tea.

Joining the adults on the tatami, Rin sat quietly, waiting to be addressed. Sesshomaru casually inquired about her activities, and she eagerly showed him her sewing samples, and her bits of handwriting practice. He allowed her to talk at length, and evaluated what she was saying.

Finally, he stopped her conversation.

"Rin," he said, holding up his hand, "please leave us."

Rin stood and bowed. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." She quickly left the hut, the door covering fluttering in her wake

Kaede inclined her head to the taiyoukai. "Sesshomaru-sama, as you can see, Rin's stay in the village has been most beneficial."

"I am inclined to agree with you, priestess."

Taking a deep breath, Kaede continued. "I would like for you to consider allowing her to stay here, indefinitely, under my care. I think she would make a fine healer."

A patch of silence spread out between them, long enough for her to begin to grow uncomfortable. Finally, after what seemed like an age, Sesshoumaru spoke once more.

"Are you the priestess who trained Inuyasha's miko?"

"Yes, my lord, I am."

Sesshomaru nodded slowly, his gaze assessing as it swept over her form. After another moment, he called out to Rin. Kaede was faintly amused to see that, although he did not raise his voice, the little girl appeared instantly.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"You are to remain here in the village with the priestess."

Rin's face began to crumple. "But, Sesshomaru-sama, I thought I was going to go with you? I don't want to stay here."

Sesshomaru's expression remained impassive in the face of Rin's tears.

"Rin, are you not happy here?"

Trying to maintain her composure, Rin replied. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Is anyone mistreating you?"

"No, Sesshomaru-sama."

"What, then, is the issue?"

Rin trembled with the effort it took to hold back her tears. She took several deep breaths before finally speaking.

"You will forget about me, Sesshomaru-sama. I am afraid you'll leave me here, and I'll never see you again."

Both adults were momentarily taken aback at Rin's declaration. Kaede knew she had to make it clear to both Rin _and_ Sesshomaru that he would be welcome in the village. Thinking quickly, she began to speak.

"Sesshomaru-sama, if I may assure Rin, you are welcome to visit her on a regular basis. After all, will you not continue to see to her welfare?"

Sesshomaru eyed the young girl in front of him. He realized that he had never given Rin any indication that he would abandon her, yet to hear her address was something of a surprise for him. His own concern was regarding the villagers' reaction to his visits, as he had every intention of keeping an eye on her, and making sure her lessons were progressing.

"The priestess is right. I am responsible for your welfare, and I will not be denied seeing my ward."

Rin looked from Sesshomaru to Kaede, as the realization that she would still be able to see him began to cross her face. Through the filmy tears, her smile began to beam.

"For you, Sesshomaru-sama, I will stay with Kaede-sama."

Sesshomaru nodded and dismissed her once more.

"Thank you, sire, for allowing her to stay," Kaede said softly.

Sesshomaru stood. "I trust you will do well in with her care and education," he replied, his tone cool. Kaede could feel the faint flare of his aura brush against hers, reminding her that, should any harm come to Rin, he would be a dangerous enemy to have.

Nodding again, he turned and left the hut.

She stood in the doorway as Sesshomaru stopped to talk with his ward. She could see the child nodding eagerly and calling good-bye to him, as he took his leave of her and the village. Kaede was pleased – and relieved – that everything had gone well with the visit. It would be tight in the small hut for a while, but she secretly enjoyed the company.

Humming to herself, she returned inside to start dinner for her 'family'.


	5. Shinrai

**This was written for LJ community mirsan_fics. The prompt used was "Possess". It won 3rd Place!!! **

**Summary: Doubts are beginning to tear Sango apart. Shinrai means "trust" in Japanese.**

* * *

In the remaining two weeks before the wedding, Sango found herself buried in preparation. Her and Miroku's hut had been completed and Miroku moved into it from Kaede's tiny hut. Sango felt an unexpected sense of loss. She hadn't realized before now how attracted she had become to his presence. She often found herself waking at night, looking for him. After a few moments, she'd remember Miroku was across the village and she'd slid back into a fitful, uneasy sleep. Miroku now spent a great deal of time away from the village. He and Inuyasha were often gone on yokai extermination trips while she remained with Kaede, learning more domestic skills and obstinately protecting the village. She understood it had to be done for the benefit of their "family" but Sango couldn't help but wonder if this was what her life was destined to become: the dutiful wife, left behind.

She tried to stop the doubts that had begun to plague her. Until now, she had never considered what marriage truly meant to society. In the slayer's village, female slayers were rare and even among those, stayed at home once they married and began families. Sango knew she was well past the typical age of marriage but there had been no one until, first Lord Takeda then Miroku, who wanted to make a bride of such a strong and strong-minded woman. She couldn't help but wonder if she was truly wife material or would she make a disaster of it. This was one of the times she really missed Kagome. They had become close during the time together and it had become easy to share her feeling with the younger girl. Now she was wary of the village women. No one understood what her life had been like before now and she really didn't feel like trying to explain it all.

The younger women in the village admired Sango's outspokenness and her involvement in such a dangerous profession. The older women were subtly telling her to enjoy her freedom now. When she questioned this line of thought, she was told that women belong to their husbands after marriage. It would be his will she would have to bow to, not her own. Sango frowned but out of respect for her elders, said nothing. Masako, one of the ladies present, took Sango's silence as acceptance. She continued to explain Sango's expected role as wife and mother. To continue slaying, she spouted, would be unseemly. Instead, a wife was to keep the home and the children and make sure her husband's needs were met. She was a part of his household and she would no longer be her own person.

Even though Sango continued her work of making pickles, Kaede could see the flash of anger in Sango's eyes and the slump of her shoulders as Masako continued speaking. Quickly changing the subject, the rest of the afternoon passed quickly.

Clearing away the last of the pickling materials, Sango's mind raced. The minor doubts that had been troubling her had now turned into full blown resentments.

_"Surely Miroku doesn't see me as a possession?"_

The idea of being "owned" as chattel only served to infuriate Sango more. Soon she was unintentionally banging pots around. Kaede's hand stilled her arm before a particularly brutal slam could occur.

"Child, I have no idea what these pots have done to you but nothing except the most fierce oni deserves such treatment."

Slumping, Sango handed the pot over. She tried to smile to reassure Kaede but failed miserable. She hung her head, allowing her bangs to hide her eyes.

"What's troubling you, Sango-chan? I noticed you were none to pleased with Masako's words today."

Looking into the older woman's kind eyes, Sango felt her anger fade and sadness took it's place.

"Do you really think Miroku will be unhappy with me?"

Kaede patted Sango's hand. "Miroku loves you. He knew how you were before he wanted to marry you."

Turing to the fire, Kaede prepared a cup of tea. Giving it to Sango, she slowly stood and walked to the door.

"If it's really bothers you, ask Miroku. He'll be nothing but honest with you."

Moving the bamboo flap, Kaede stepped outside, leaving Sango alone with her thoughts. After a while, she decided to follow Kaede's advice. She would ask Miroku and hopefully, ease her mind.

The next day, Sango made sure to stay away from the chattering village women. She spent the morning with Kilala and Kohaku training in the forest and didn't return to Kaede's until nearly lunch. Kaede raised her brow but said nothing about Sango's 'disappearance' from the sewing circle. After lunch, Rin accompanied Sango to the garden. They weeded the plot and Rin practiced her plant identification with Sango making corrections. They then went to the river for a cooling bath and headed back to the village to help prepare dinner.

Sango relaxed in the company of Rin, enjoying the little one's idle chatter. Focusing her attention in the direction Rin pointed, Sango saw Miroku and Inuyasha sitting in front of Kaede's hut. Suddenly she felt nervous. She wasn't sure she was quite ready to tackle her issue head-on just yet. Greeting both men, Sango couldn't control her blush as Miroku pulled her close for a hug. Inuyasha snorted and turned his attention to Rin.

"Come on, kid. Let's go inside and see what treats we bought back for you."

Taking Inuyasha's outstretched hand, Rin happily left Sango, chattering with Inuyasha about her day. Miroku continued to hold Sango until she relaxed against him. He had missed her in the two days he and Inuyasha had been off exterminating. He hadn't shared with her but he already missed her at night sleeping near him. Inuyasha stayed with Miroku on his human night but most nights were spent alone listening to the quiet. Most of the time, the stillness was more than he could stand. Leaning back to look in her face, Miroku could see that while Sango was smiling, the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"What's troubling you, dearest?"

Casting her eyes downward, Sango tried to ignore his intense, probing gaze. Gentle hands released her and lifted her chin. Meeting his deep blue eyes and seeing that steely glare, she knew she wouldn't be able to resist telling him the truth for long. Instead, she grabbed his hand.

"Walk with me, houshi-sama."

Frowning, Miroku allowed himself to be led away from the village. As they walked the path to the river, Miroku thought hard. Since Naraku's defeat, Sango only used his formal title when she was angry or upset. Kaede had tactfully hinted that something was troubling Sango but before he could probe further, Sango and Rin returned from the river. It was a beautiful evening and the walk would have been pleasant if the couple had taken time to note their surroundings. Instead, they walked in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. When they finally reached the bank, Miroku sat down and pulled Sango to him.

"Talk to me. What happened while we were away?"

Wrapped in his arms, Sango suddenly felt foolish. It seemed like everything and everyone was adapting to life after Naraku except her. Sighing, she responded.

"It's nothing."

They continued to sit in silence, watching the evening sun dance on the water. Without preamble, Miroku spoke.

"Do you trust me?"

Frowning, Sango responded. "Of course."

"You'd trust me to have your back in battle?"

Not sure where this line of questioning was leading, Sango answered. "Yes."

"And would you trust me with your life?"

"Yes, Miroku but I don't under...."

Holding up his hand to stop Sango, Miroku continued. "Yet you won't trust me with your heart."

Sango closed her eyes. She could feel the sting of tears as Miroku's statement sunk in. This was the man he was going to marry yet she didn't enough confidence in him to tell him her fears. At some point she had become so concerned about becoming nothing more than a thing, a possession that she hadn't paid attention to what was right in front of her. Haltingly, she began to share the things the village women told her. She then told him about her own fears, how she was afraid she wouldn't be a proper wife. She told him she was fearful that he would be disappointed in her because she had never really learned all the things a wife was supposed to do because she had been raised by her father. She talked about how hard learning everything had been and she was so afraid to fail.

The sun was sinking low when Sango completely emptied her soul. She felt unburdened, but at the same time, worried. Miroku hadn't interrupted once during her spiel. Now she couldn't help but wonder what he had to say. To her great surprise, he leaned over and gave her a tender kiss.

"Thank you, Sango."

Confusion danced across her face at his acknowledgement. "For what?"

Miroku smiled. "For finally trusting me enough to tell me."

Sango was lost for words as the blush crept up her face. Miroku's smile got even larger.

"Just so you know, I have never wanted to claim ownership of you. You have never been an object or a prize to me. You _are_ the woman I love and the bearer of my children. You are the woman I would be thrilled to come home to or have at my side during battle."

Suddenly, Miroku found himself on his back, bowled over by Sango's jumping hug. He was further surprised to find himself being peppered with kisses. Once the excitement of Miroku's acceptance died down, Sango began to blush anew at the position she found herself in. Miroku was still on his back and she was lying on top of him. She began to move away when Miroku tightened his grasp around her waist. Their eyes met and Sango no longer felt shy being there.

"You know," Miroku said as his finger ran lightly up Sango's back, his eyes twinkling with merriment. "I did mean to tell you I did leave something of mine in your possession."

Sango frowned, her mind immediately thinking of something fittingly lecherous of Miroku.

"I'm sure you are going to share that with me."

Trying his best innocent look, Miroku responded with laughter. "What were you thinking? I only meant you had possession of my heart. What else have those village women being sharing with you?"

Huffing, Sango rolled out of Miroku's grasp and stood. "Come on, Monk, let's get back before they send a search party." and began to walk back up the path.

Miroku stood and dusted off his robes. Catching up with Sango, he took her hand again and stopped her walk. Pulling her close, he kissed her again. "I was serious. You do own my heart."

Sango smiled. "I know. You own mine, too."

Miroku returned the smile and hand in hand, they returned to the village.


	6. New Beginnings

I know it has been forever! The wedding day has finally arrived. A few points of interest: Sango's uchikako kimono was based on this design: .?function=image&action=detail&sid=&ccid= but not nearly as elaborate! Remember, they are still simple village dwellers!

For more information on the Shinto wedding and San-san-kudo, check out this link:.com/watch?v=F288j5ZNr8g

For the buddhist parts: .com/2010/01/japanese-buddhist-wedding_ of course both of these are a little more modern but you'll get the basic idea.

* * *

Everyone in the village turned out to see Miroku and Sango become man and wife. Even Mushin found his way to the village, bearing a huge cask of fine sake. As the after-wedding feast was set up, Sango found herself sequestered in Kaede's hut with Umeko and Shori. They had come to help her dress and prepare her hair. Sango was tired but happy. With all the planning and some slaying on the side, she was ready for everything to be over so they could finally settle into a normal routine.

Umeko smiled and handed Sango a large, wrapped bundle. Looking quizzically at the girl, Sango vaguely recalled a bundle of fabric that went missing several weeks ago. Kneeling on the mat, a strangled cry parted her lips. She could hear the murmurs of the other women but her attention was solely focused on the uchikako kimono in her hands. It was beautiful red silk brocade covered with gold embroidery of cranes, flowers and other scenes of nature. Tears began to form as her calloused hands fingers caressed the delicate fabric. Shori saw the tears and had the foresight to fetch Kaede.

Entering the hut, Kaede quietly shooed the other women away. Kneeling beside Sango, the older woman watched as she continued to admire the kimono.

"Are you ok, child?"

Sango nodded. "Leave it to Miroku completely surprise me."

Smiled, Kaede recalled the amount of stealth it took to keep the knowledge of the kimono from Sango's ears. Every woman in the village knew of the kimono's existence and was eager to see Sango wearing it on her wedding day.

Sango couldn't help herself as the tears flowed down her face. Kaede passed her a cloth to wipe way the tears.

"I wish they were here, Kaede."

Kaede patted Sango's hand. "Your mother, your father and Kagome are all here in spirit."

Shaking her head, the tears continued to fall down Sango's face.

"After my parents died, I thought this day would never come. I was beyond marrying age and I had accepted that. After meeting Miroku, I always assumed Kagome would be here to share this day with us. Sometimes, I miss all of them so much."

Pulling Sango into a hug, Kaede offered comfort as Sango continue to weep. Once the tears stopped, Kaede helped clean Sango's face.

"Things happen in our lives for a reason. There is still hope that one day that Kagome will return, Inuyasha hasn't given up and neither should we. Even most painful hardships you have suffered led you to this day. The kamis are finally smiling on you and offering you happiness. Embrace it."

Sango smiled and hugged Kaede again. "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

Returning her smile, Kaede stood. "Now let Umeko and Shori help you get ready. The men won't be to long coming."

ooOOoo

Sango stood out of sight the door of the hut; anxious, unaccustomed to the finery she wore. Resisting the urge to fidget, she instead focused on everything that happened to lead to this moment. Naraku destroyed the life she had known yet without him, she would have never met Miroku. They had lost so much in their young lives and suddenly, they were faced with a bright new future. Sighing, Sango could not help the sadness she felt intermingling with her happiness.

None of her family had survived Naraku's meddling in their lives. Her parents were gone and Kohaku was damaged. In his last vengeful act, he had even taken away the person she had come to regard as sister. Sango knew Kagome was safe with her family now but, selfishly, she wanted her to be here, telling her that everything would be ok. All the doubts always seemed to shimmer just below the surface, waiting for the opportunity to come out.

She knew most of her feelings were simply nerves. She was sure of decision to marry Miroku but the actual event made her rather nervous. The ceremony was going to be simple; the Shinto tradition of San-san-kudo conducted by the village priest then there would be the Buddhist tradition of a prayer, the presentation of Buddhist rosaries, an address by Mushin, incense burning, drinks of oath and a clasp of hands in honor of Miroku's Buddhist roots.

She could hear the sound of the men laughing, bringing Miroku to the hut to collect her for their walk to the temple. She could imagine how much sake he had probably already had.

"I hope," Sango thought, "Inuyasha's presence was enough to keep Miroku out of trouble."

As the sounds of the men got louder, Umeko returned inside the hut to check Sango's appearance one last time. Her normal ponytail had been taken down and her dark hair was pinned in an elaborate bun. With her rouged lips and powdered face, Sango felt unlike herself. She could see the approval in Umeko's eyes as the older woman examined her from head to toe. The kimono fit beautifully and the white under kimono made the red silk glow. She couldn't help but wonder what Kagome would think about the kimono and the ceremony. Sango sighed. She could feel her sister-friend there in spirit and it would have to be enough for now. Any further thoughts were interrupted by Shori's return.

"They're here!"

Sango pulled herself together and stepped through the open bamboo flap, confident of the future she was stepping into.

ooOOoo

Miroku was stunned at the beauty that stepped out of Kaede's hut. Gone was the warrior he had come to know during their trials with Naraku and in her place stood a beautiful woman, ready for her wedding. For a moment, he heart stopped.

"_I don't deserve her."_

He realized his mouth was hanging open and snapped his jaw shut after he felt Inuyasha's elbow in his ribs. Glancing at his friend, Miroku could see the barely concealed amusement in his eyes. Miroku gave a smirk of his own and returned his attention to Sango. Walking up to her, he extended his arm. Sango blushed, smiled, and took his arm. Leading the processional to the temple, Miroku held his head high. Today was finally the day he would become one with Sango.

ooOOoo

The ceremony went quicker than expected in Sango's mind. Everything was heartfelt and both she and Miroku could feel the presence of the lost ancestors, as they became husband and at the head table at the feast, Sango was glad for a moment to herself. She could see Rin and Shippou playing with the village children. Rin had been thrilled with her role as the sake pourer in the ceremony and loved being dressed similar to Kaede. Sango smiled at the innocence of them. She was glad they would get a chance to grow up without Naraku hanging over their lives. Sango watched Miroku as he shared a cup of sake with Mushin at the village feast and thought how handsome he looked out of his traditional robes. It took some convincing but she was glad to see him clad in the black hakama and kimono. It was interesting to see his feet covered in white tabi socks, she had become so accustomed to his bare feel in his sandals. It was also interesting to see Inuyasha dressed in something other than his traditional fire-rat robes. Sango caught his attention and waved him over. Dressed in an outfit similar to Miroku's, Sango realized how handsome Inuyasha truly was. She sadly smiled as she thought about Kagome missing this moment. She knew her friend would probably blush at the sight of the ruggedly handsome man.

"Is something wrong, Sango?"

She shook her head. "No, I just wanted to tell you how nice you looked."

Inuyasha blushed and turned his head. "Keh. You know it was Kaede's nagging."

Sango laughed at her friend. "You still look great. It's nice to see you and Miroku in something a little more formal. We don't get many opportunities."

Inuyasha gave his own quiet chuckle. "That's true. There aren't many court events where we go."

The two friends sat quietly, letting the swirl of revelry flow around them. Sango glanced at Inuyasha and noticed the faraway look his eyes had taken.

"Are you thinking about her?"

Startled, Inuyasha looked into Sango's eyes. Seeing her own sadness, Inuyasha looked away to the floor.

"She would have loved to have seen all of this."

Sango agreed. Kagome would have thrown herself wholeheartedly into the festivities.

"I wish she were here, Inuyasha. I always imagined she would be here."

Inuyasha was quiet for a long moment. Finally, he sighed and stood. "I always imagined it, too, Sango."

Uncharacteristically, he gave Sango a hug, went out to the headman's hut and into the night. Miroku caught Inuyasha's exit and looked questioningly at Sango. Sango shook her head, the tears from earlier threatening once again. It had been only a few months but she couldn't help but wonder what they would do if Kagome never came back.


End file.
